Get Him
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: Ini hanya prolognya saja,,,silahkan dibaca dulu..  Review pleaseee


Get Him…

Prologue…

Derap langkah terdengar di sepanjang lorong gang yang sempit di pinggiran kota Seoul,,

Seorang namja terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan sesuatu,,

Saat dipastikan tidak ada satupun yang mengejarnya, dia terduduk lemas seraya bersandar pada sebuah tembok,,

Namja itu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk sekedar mengatur nafas dan sedikit beristirahat,,

"Hosh..untung..hosh..mereka..su..dah tidak mengejarku." Ujarnya dengan nafas yang agak terengah engah tapi disertai dengan sediki senyuman di wajahnya,,

"Kami memang tidak mengejarmu, karena kami sudah menemukan mu."

Namja itu membuka matanya dan menatap horror beberapa orang berbadan tegap yang berdiri di hadapan nya,,

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari kami."

Seorang namja cantik dengan mata dan tangan terikat dipaksa memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang mewah,,

"Lepaskan aku brengsek," Teriaknya meronta ronta.

"Sialan kalian semua!dasar pengecut" Teriaknya lagi.

Tapi percuma karena orang orang berbadan tegap itu sama sekali tidak menuruti apa yang diteriakkan oleh nya,,

Orang orang berbadan tegap itu mendudukkan – Lebih tepatnya membuat bersimpuh – namja cantik itu di depan seorang namja yang berusia setengah baya,,

"Lepaskan penutup matanya," Perintah Namja berusia setengah baya itu seraya menghisap rokoknya dengan santai.

Salah satu dari orang orang berbadan tegap itu maju dan membuka kain penutup mata namja cantik yang sedari tadi terus berteriak itu,,

"Selamat datang.."

"Cihhh.." Namja cantik itu membuang ludahnya dilantai begitu melihat siapa yang duduk dihadapan nya,,

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku" Ucap Namja berusia setengah baya itu dengan seringaian yang terpasang di bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Bentak namja cantik itu.

"Melepaskanmu?tidak akan semudah itu." Jawab Namja setengah baya itu santai.

"Lepaskan aku dan aku akan melunasi semua hutang hutang appa ku."

"Hahahahahaah." Suara tawa menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan itu.

Namja setengah baya itu memandang remeh namja yang ada di hadapan nya, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?melunasi hutang hutang appa mu?buat biaya hidup sehari hari saja kau harus bekerja keras, lalu kau bilang mau melunasi hutang hutangmu yang mencapai 100 juta won itu?"

"Hahaha , leluconmu sungguh sangat sangat lucu."

"Lalu sekarang apa maumu,huh?" Namja itu berteriak dengan kesal.

Namja setengah baya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Mauku?tentu saja mauku adalah kau membayar semua hutang hutang appa mu."

"Hahah.." Kali ini giliran namja cantik itu yang tertawa.

"Baru saja kau bilang aku tidak bisa melunasi semua hutangku, lalu sekarang kau mau aku membayarnya?kau gila!"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarku dengan uang,karena aku ingin kau membayarku dengan.." Namja setengah baya itu menghentikan ucapan nya, lalu dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju namja cantik itu.

Setelah sampai dihadapan namja cantik itu, dia berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu namja cantik itu sehingga sedikit mendongak,,

"Tubuhmu.." Lanjutnya berbisik di telinga namja cantik itu.

Sebiah limusin berwarna hitam berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah bangunan yang bisa dibilang sangat besar,,

Pintu limusin itu terbuka dan perlahan keluarlah seorang namja cantik dari dalam,,

Setelah memastikan bahwa namja cantik itu telah turun, limusin tersebut segera melaju dan meninggalkan namja cantik itu seorang diri di depan gerbang bangunan besar yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Jadi ini tempatnya." Gumamnya kecil.

Dia berjalan menuju gerbang itu sambil menyeret sebuah koper berukuran sedikit besar yang di bawanya,,

Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan membaca tulisan yang terpasang di depan gerbang pintu besar itu,, **"Asrama Sekolah Sapphire Blue."**

Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan melewati gerbang itu sambil terus menyeret kopernya,,

Begitu sampai di dalam bangunan yang ternyata adalah asrama sekolah, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri.

"_Sampainya kau disana, kau harus berjalan lurus menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung lorong."_ Seketika Kalimat itu terngiang di pikiran nya.

"Cih..dasar brengsek si Tua Bangka itu." Rutuk nya terus menerus.

Dia terus melangkahkan kakinya sampai berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang memang terletak di paling ujung lorong tersebut.

"**Ruang Pengurus Asrama."**

Tanpa memberi salam ataupun sebuah ketukan di pintu, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan mendapati seorang wanita sedang duduk santai sambil membaca Koran.

Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam,,

Wanita itu tersenyum begitu melihat namja cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu,,

"Jadi kau yang ditunjuk oleh Soo man untuk menggantikanku?"

Namja cantik itu tidak menjawab dan malah memberikan tatapan yang tajam kepada wanita setengah baya itu.

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari namja cantik yang ada di hadapan nya membuat Wanita itu terkekeh pelan,,

" **Kalau begitu, aku ucapkan Selamat Datang kepada Pengurus Asrama Sapphire Blue yang baru, Kim Heechul."**

Ini hanya sekedar prolognya aja,,, kalau pengen dilanjutin review ya…

Gomawooo..^^


End file.
